The Dark Prince
by omegahawk
Summary: Valkyrie meets a boy who could change her future. Skulduggery doesn't trust him. The boys dark past comes back to haunt him. what will happen to Valkyries heart? read to find out. this is my first story please help if you have any comments. the next few chapters will contain some t rated stuff.ValkyriexOC. OC is based slightly on me. set after the kingdom of the wicked
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story please rate and review. if you have any comments good or bad please tell me **

the dark prince

chapter 1

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Not again. Valkyrie rolled over and looked at her clock. 3:00 Am. She got up and looked at the window. Skulduggery was sitting on the window ledge motioning her to open it

'What do you want?' she whispered as she opened the window. The cold air hit her like a knife. 'Get dressed. I've got a lead' without even saying anything Valkyrie turned round and went straight back to bed.

'Come on. Don't be like that' this was the third time this week skulduggery had woken her up to go investigate a lead they always turned out to be false.

'Go away' she grumbled 'we both know you want to come' she turned and looked at him 'fine. Let me get dressed' as he jumped out of the window she put on her black detective clothes on followed him.

After 30 minutes of driving they reached on old looking warehouse.

'Ok. I heard some rumours of a gang of wizards looking to rob the warehouse' Valkyrie was too busy dosing of to care 'Valkyrie are you listening' she turned and looked at him 'No what were you saying' he got out of the car shaking his head. As they got to the big double doors Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery 'how are we going to do this?' she asked 'ill blast the doors we go in and hit them hard'

In seconds of finishing the doors flow apart and they charged in. Valkyrie summoned fire and skulduggery drew his gun but what they saw surprised them. Ten wizards lay unconscious on the floor in a rough circle and a boy about Valkyries age standing with his hand in his pockets looking at them with the most cockiest grin on his face that Valkyrie had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

10 minutes earlier

MAN, I am bored. I've been sitting on this rooftop for three hours waiting for this stupid gang. I could of been at home watching TV. Eating Chinese. relaxing. Then Jason came in ruining my evening. Telling me that a gang that treaded on our turf needed taught a lesson and I had to do it. BORING. I lay looking at the stars thinking about my mom when I heard talking.

'Get the doors open we have 5 minutes.' A smile crept up my face. I was finally going to have some fun. I got up and made my way to were the door to the roof used to be. I ripped it off when I couldn't pick the lock. As I made my way down the stairs I thought how this could go down. good for me or bad for them. Either way I would get to meet her soon. The girl in my dreams. The girl with wings. The Valkyrie.

As I got to the main floor I could see the gang. Ten men. Nine loading crates into a van and one standing watching them. The one who was standing watching was tall, bald and blah blah blah. As I approached the I started clapping to get their attention

'who are you?' the bald one asked. 'That is none of your business. I'm here because you stepped on our turf and you need to be taught a lesson' at that he laughed 'You are going to teach me a lesson' at his not so funny comment he started to laugh before he finished laughing he felt my knee cap hit his face at a pretty painful speed. Before I tell how I kicked ass lets get one thing straight. I'm not what you call in shape. I'm not that big and tough. I probably didn't look threatening and I was wearing old jeans a worn t shirt and an old trench coat but the one thing that is threatening is my magic. You'll find out soon. As the guys head hit the floor I got up to find all the grunts standing round me all with fire in their hands ready to through. Then they all got punched in the face simultaneously by shadow fists. my powers aren't like necromancy. I didn't control the shadows I created them from my hands and arms at will. As I punching an upper cut in the air all the grunts went down I stood there looking round at all the grunts sticking my hands in my pockets with a big grin on my face. Pleased with my work I went to check the boxes when the doors blow open and two people came in. The skeleton I ignored. focusing on the girl I looked at her face. She was the girl in my dreams.

The Valkyrie.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Valkyrie stared at the boy. 'why does he look so familiar?' she thought to herself. she was looking at him. trying to place him. his eyes and hair. his pose. his cockiness. he was so close to her yet so far. she went to speak when skulduggery beat her to it.

''don't move.'' he commanded pointing his gun at the boy.

the boy put his hand up in a comedic fashion ''you got me'' he stated. he turned round putting his hands behind his back. she went to handcuff him. grabbing his wrist she put the first cuff on him.

'hey, buy me dinner first' he said while she put the second cuff on him. she found herself blushing at what he said.

''I'll take him to the Bentley. You clean up here'' skulduggery said grabbing the boy and taking him out the door to the car. she looks around at all the bodies lying on the ground. 'how could he do this.' she thought. At that moment there was a scream from outside. she turned to see skulduggery lying on the ground and the boy was no ware to be seen.

''where did you go'' she shouts turning round looking for him

''have you tried up here'' he said

turning round Valkyrie sees him standing on the walkway. standing on the railing. holding the handcuffs in his hand. smiling.

''you know what'' he stated dropping down throwing the cuffs at her. suddenly he was face to face to her. she was looking at his eyes.

''you're kind of cute'' he states tilting his head to the right slightly. she blushes and looks away from him. he backs off moving 10 feet away.

She shook her head clear. ''what did you do to skulduggery?'' she asked

he stared at her. not moving his eyes from hers. she's had enough of this.

she charged fist at the ready.


	4. author notes PLEASE READ

Author notes

hello to everyone reading this story. there are a couple of things to clear up.

1. the age of the characters .

this story is set after kingdom of the wicked. sorry but I'm not too sure what Valkyries age was so I'm making it 17 the same as my OC.

2. character design.

in my story Valkyrie looks the same. two problems. I don't know what eye colour she has and what height she is can someone help.

my character is about 5''7'' pale skin, black spiky hair, not very buff. he wears a navy blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a coat and shoes like the 10th doctor but in black.

3. character names.

two characters in the story have place holder names

my OC which is Anubis grimsoul and the bald guy in chapter 2 which is malice bleakhand I am taking suggestions please pm me the ideas if I like it I will put you in my story as I minor or major character depending if I like the idea.

thank you for reading

sincerely

omegahawk


End file.
